


Before the Calamity - The Dispute

by Palastel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palastel/pseuds/Palastel
Summary: A small drabble based on The Sultana's Seven and Pipin's viewpoint whilst dealing with the Sultana in his father's stead.





	Before the Calamity - The Dispute

  


“You needn’t worry, father. It would be my honor to stand in your stead. May luck be with you in the coming battles.”

So had said young Pipin Tarupin in his final words between the Flame General, whom was due to leave with the rest of the Flames troops in the morn. All soldiers that were of able-body were to be present as they marched onwards to convene with the rest of the Eorzean Alliance in Carteneau.

All save _him_ , whose sole duty was to remain behind and watch over the Sultana in the coming days.

✦✦✦

Were it to be so simple a task.

As the sun rose with each coming day, it was quite evident that the Sultana’s health was failing. Countless times, despite the best efforts of the culinarians and the ladies-in-waiting whom personally served her, she refused to eat. Whispers passing between retainers that she rarely slept a wink either. She who was once bright, now a husk of herself since Raubahn’s leave.

And Pipin could do nothing of it. Her Grace did not wish to speak with him earnestly. Many a time did he attempt to impart words of advice and encouragement. That he might inspire her with his courage and morale. Sometimes simply to assure her that the Flames were all well and in good health. Certainly they’d come home expecting an ever so joyous Sultana.

Each time, his words fell upon deaf ears. Though she would occasionally smile and nod along to his words, her mind lay elsewhere as she would soon away to her chambers. Leaving Pipin to brood in a most waning atmosphere…  
image

“How is one supposed to understand it? Her Grace would rather allow herself to rot in her chambers while those of us in the palace fret with each day. Does she not understand that her actions and state of morale reflect upon the Sultansworn? Surely you must feel the same.”

But one meeting out of many between Pipin Tarupin and dear old Papashan who also remained to assist in watching over the young Sultana. Lately he had frequented the retired man in hopes of better understanding the Sultana’s thoughts, while also having an outlet to speak plainly in these dreary times.

“She is fighting her own battles, in her own way.” Papashan would try to assure him. “Do not think ill of Her Grace, for she still thinks of her people. The worry must be overwhelming for one of her age… not knowing the fate of those you would send off, where war might take with it a number of those you cherish.”

“Aye, and I would sooner be fighting alongside my comrades instead of watching someone willing to waste away in the meantime.” The young soldier shook his head with a grimace. “‘Tis pointless. No matter how I engage her, she would rather isolate herself. How am I to ever serve that which does not wish to acknowledge her people’s feelings?”

Harsh words as they were, Pipin could not hide his doubts. Uncertainty was beginning to grow amongst the Sultansworn. Eventually his reassurances to their worries would fall flat. Were the blasted Monetarists to take advantage of the situation…

It was a silly position to be put in. Yet one that need be born regardless. The hour of reckoning would soon come at last…

✦✦✦

The Sultana’s health continued to decline. Word of her well-being had yet to catch the ears of those on the streets, but eventually absence from public eye would stir the public to wonder of Her Grace. The Sultansworn had been lucky thus far in keeping a lid on the news, but sooner or later…

Pipin acknowledged the growing worries of those around him. As well as the sentiment that something needed to change in order to bring the Sultana back to her normal self. Preferably before the troops were to return and see what she had become.

To that ends… he would try again. Despite his failures to be able to do anything thus far… he felt the need to try once more.

…

“Your Grace?”

Another meal had yet gone untouched. Another day where the young Sultana simply chose to leave her seat and away to her chambers as was becoming a regular routine. Normally a shadow that did nothing more than observe with disproval, now moved to catch up and stop Nanamo before she could escape completely.

When she turned to vaguely acknowledge him as she normally would, he held out a hand and motioned for her to follow him. “If you would give me but a moment of your time… I wish to speak with you. Not as a Flame Soldier, but as… a friend.”

Nanamo naturally appeared to be hesitant at first. Pipin had been far from a friend as of late. Naught but a constant reminder for the very thing that plagued her mind. She had the thought to refuse him. To what did she owe him anyways?

But Pipin expected this and pleaded for her attention. “Please. What more is a little walk before you return to your chambers? Should you wish to leave after my words, you are free to do so. However, I ask that you hear me out at the least.”

Skeptical as she was… she agreed to it. Should it finally satisfy him enough, maybe then she’d get the peace she so sought after.

✦✦✦

The ‘walk’ had only gone a short distance before the silence was already broken. Out of the way of any listening ears, they now stood in a lone corridor. From one single window, the light from outside shined in and lit a single portion of the hall. The very place they had stopped.

“Something ails you, Your Grace. ‘Tis not a secret that a matter weighs heavily on your mind.” Pipin started with his concerned tone. _Trying_ to be calm and collected, but ever wanting to push. “I wish only to know what you are thinking. And if, by some chance, I would be able to assist in some manner.”

Nanamo turned towards him, eyes downcast and quiet for a time. She had known all too well what he was going to ask for. As he had times before, just in different ways of speaking his mind.

“There is no need for your concern.” She answered abruptly, already giving no room for such discussion. “Aside from that which I must consider daily, there is naught to worry over. I attend to what I must. If I were to be in need of assistance… I would ask of it.”

That just wasn’t acceptable enough in Pipin’s eyes however. She was hiding her true worries from him and everyone else. Could he not coax it out of her?

“You say as such, but your current well-being is undeniable.” He persisted, motioning towards her. “Many rumors pass these halls. ‘Tis not just me and a select few. All who have seen you as of late… they worry for you. If you were only to allow us to help in some way—”

“And what good would come of it?” Nanamo had snapped. “Neither you nor any one of the Sultansworn understand. And yet you are intent on hounding me for some form of answer.”

Pipin was taken aback by her sudden sternness. For the first time in so long, she was showing emotion… for the sole reason of talking back at him.

“We—I am only trying to assist! You’ve done naught but grow listless and hide away from all those that care! Shouldn’t you be at least a little more forthcoming?”

“Why should I? To you who has hardly been here long enough, why should I answer? To what do I owe you or anyone else my feelings?”

She shook her head disdainfully. If it were not evident enough, she did not want to talk about it. Not to him. Not to anyone currently present in the palace.

Under normal circumstances, Pipin would hold his tongue and allow her to run off as she had many times before. Perhaps that may be his problem, trying to confront a time too many. What else was he to do though? Sit and allow this to happen?

“If you would just—”

“I refuse.”

“But—”

…

…

It was no good. They continued to squabble, one in adamant refusal while the other purely wishing to press for some sort of change. Any sort of change. In complete denial of another’s wishes. Eventually their ‘discussion’ devolved into nothing more than childish name calling. A sight that would be amusing to any of the stuffy old adults to behold.

In the end, Pipin finally allowed her to make her leave. Though not without him stomping off and being left flustered after the incident! Baring no fruit for all he went through.


End file.
